Meu pequeno soldado
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Dizem que em uma guerra tudo é permitido, todas as armas são válidas, que nenhuma possibilidade, ou oportunidade, pode ser desperdiçada... Pós "Ponto de retorno"... AU, tipo assim, total.


**Meu pequeno soldado**

Estranho...

Achou que encontraria naquele lugar mais cor, mais vida, porém tudo ao redor era amortecido, sem graça, cheio de silêncio...

O verde da grama tinha um tom quase cinza e sumido... O céu, um azul desbotado, sem nuvens... E a luz do sol morna e apagada, parecia a de uma lâmpada barata a lançar suas cores esmaecidas em tudo, tornando o cenário ainda mais deprimente.

Olhou ao redor e só viu a grama se estender em um longo tapete, feio, sempre e sempre em direção ao infinito...

"_O garoto não está em um de seus melhores dias"_ pensou se aproximando da única coisa que quebrava a monotonia do ambiente...

Um menino.

Pequeno, de cabelos castanhos e roupa preta, ele estava sentando na grama, olhando para o nada. Ao seu lado, um taco de beisebol e uma luva... Nas mãos, uma pequena bola que ele jogava insistentemente para cima, agarrando sem pressa, sem vontade, como se marcasse o tempo... Totalmente desanimado...

- E aí garotão? - Falou se aproximando, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta.

A bola que tinha sido jogada para cima foi ao chão. Pois o garoto, esquecendo completamente dela, se virou, não só por se descobrir acompanhando, mas também pela alegria de reconhecer o dono da voz.

Seus olhos castanhos, inocentes e infantis brilharam de uma maneira que poucas vezes sua mãe tinha visto. A alegria estampada ali era tão especial e restrita a momentos únicos e pessoas verdadeiramente importantes em sua vida, que o homem, percebendo isso, apertou as mãos em punhos enquanto sorria de volta.

O menino, de não mais que dez anos, se ergueu e correu em sua direção o enlaçado pela cintura... A imagem da surpresa e da alegria.

- Dean!

- Oi Ben!

Sentiu e viu toda a paisagem se modificar aos poucos. Um reflexo dos sentimentos da criança que o abraçava.

A grama ficou mais verde e viçosa, o céu passou a possuir um azul mais vivo e o sol, adquirindo força e energia, derramou seu calor sobre seus corpos, aquecendo-os completamente.

- Mamãe disse que você apareceu lá em casa. Por que não esperou para me ver?

Se afastando um pouco, o garoto colocou as mãos na cintura ralhando com o homem que tinha mais que o dobro de seu tamanho.

Este riu e colando uma mão em seus cabelos o bagunçando um pouco, em um gesto de carinho acanhado, tão perfeitamente Dean.

- Eu deveria ter te encontrado naquele dia garotão, mas tinha umas coisas que não podiam esperar, mesmo que eu quisesse muito te ver.

- Você estava caçando os monstros? – Perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim, estava. – Respondeu a pergunta do garoto deixando o sorriso morrer.

- Uau! – exclamou o menino.

Apesar de ter ficar preso naquela jaula com aquela bruxa, ou seja lá o que ela fosse, querendo lhe matar, ainda ser uma memória ruim, aqueles dias também tinham se tornado uma das suas mais felizes lembranças, por que conhecera Dean.

E ele era o máximo!

Dean lhe ensinara, em tão pouco tempo, que ter medo do escuro não era vergonha, por que ali realmente existiam monstros... E isso não era alucinação, nem besteira de criança como os adultos lhe diziam sempre. Saber disso o fizera se sentir mais corajoso... Por que agora, o que existia no escuro não era tão desconhecido... Por que para Bem o desconhecido é que dava medo.

Dean lhe ensinara que mesmo com temor poderia lutar e vencer... E isso não tinha nada haver com socar a cara de um garoto duas vezes... Não... Três vezes maior e mais forte que você... Mas sim com não fugir e se impor... Quem se impõe, mesmo perdendo, vence.

Aquele cara que se vestia legal, usava um corte de cabelo decente, tinha um carro, tipo assim, nota mil e também gostava da melhor banda de rock do mundo inteiro, era a coisa que teve mais próxima a um pai de que se lembrava e que desejou. E mesmo depois desse tempo todo sem vê-lo, poderia reconhecer ele em qualquer lugar... Pois Dean era seu herói...

- Quando crescer eu quero ser como você.

- Não garotinho, não queira.

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados refletiram mágoa com aquele comentário... Depois, questionamento, dúvida.

Olhou ao redor e em seguida ergueu o rosto para o homem de jaqueta de couro... Na face toda a esperteza de seus genes.

- Eu estou dormindo... Já tive esse sonho outras vezes... Então você é um sonho também?

- Você está sonhando Bem, mas eu sou bem real.

- Não entendo Dean...

O adulto se ajoelhou à sua frente, colocou as mãos em seus ombros e encarando com olhos tristes o rostinho inocente, resolveu cumprir o que o levara até ali.

- Realmente não queria que você participasse dessa história Ben... Esperava que você fosse apenas mais um garoto normal, que crescesse para uma vida normal e muito feliz... Mas preciso de sua ajuda.

- Eu quero te ajudar Dean. – Ben respondeu animado.

- Sei que quer. – E sabia.

Podia ler na alma do menino todo amor latente que dirigia aquela pobre e falha figura paterna. A única que chegou a desejar em sua vida.

– E vou precisar que queira... Desejo muito não precisar, mas talvez, você seja minha única escolha.

- O que eu preciso fazer Dean?

- Estou lutando em uma guerra Ben... Muitos monstros e outras coisas.

Diante do olhar assustado sentiu remorso, sentiu pena... Sentir compaixão era de sua natureza e impingir dor algo que lhe machucava muito.

– Mas do nosso lado nós temos anjos, muitos anjos.

- Anjos? De verdade? – Bem perguntou entusiasmado, observando Dean balançar a cabeça concordando.

- E o mais poderoso desses anjos Ben, um dia, em breve talvez, lhe faça uma pergunta... Quando esse dia chegar... Diga sim.

- Só isso?

-Só isso meu pequeno soldado.

- Como se chama esse anjo Dean?

----

Quando sentiu a presença poderosa ao seu lado Rafael sorriu. Sempre ficava feliz na presença do irmão.

- Como foi?

- Fácil!

O tom do outro não era de contentamento, nem de vitória ou regozijo... Sua voz parecia... Triste... Cansada.

- Sei que não queria... - Disse Rafael acercando-se e o envolvendo com sua mais poderosa energia de encorajamento. – Mas é necessário... Dean não quer ceder. Não quer ver que aceitar você é o certo e a única forma de salvar aquele patético planeta.

- E como vai o Adam?

- É um Winchester não? Cabeça dura, como todos eles. Nada que lhe dissemos até agora o convenceu... Há o pai também... Você sabe... John...

O recém-chegado se afastou, dando às costas para o irmão encarando as miríades de estrelas, observando o infinito ao seu redor, suspirando, se isso fosse possível ao corpo que possuía, antes de responder firme.

- Eles não são perfeitos... São apenas possibilidades, que não podemos descartar... Preciso do Dean... Preciso que ele compreenda e aceite... Mas se não pode ser ele...

Michael olhou para a pequena bola de beisebol que trouxera consigo, lembrando com tristeza da felicidade do pequeno humano, durante as horas que passaram juntos, jogando, em seu sonho infantil.

-... Então, que seja seu filho.

* * *

**Nota final: Sei que foi totalmente AU... Mas sempre vou ter dúvidas sobre o Bem ser filho, ou não, do Dean... Espero que gostem da minha pequena loucura.**


End file.
